


Hearts Tree

by CronesDistaff



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CronesDistaff/pseuds/CronesDistaff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration for "I will shelter your heart from the storm" by authoressjean, also part of "the changed future" series. Done is PSCS5. </p><p>*Please note that my tumblr account does not exist anymore.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [authoressjean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/authoressjean/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I will shelter your heart from the storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/789570) by [authoressjean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/authoressjean/pseuds/authoressjean). 



[](http://s1077.photobucket.com/user/CronesDistaff/media/HeartsTree_zpstcdmqh17.jpg.html)


End file.
